


Distraction

by Uver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Blushing Kageyama, Fluff, Go Read, M/M, i still suck at tagging, practically everyone from the karasuno team but these specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uver/pseuds/Uver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is finally ready to confess his love to a certain third year. The thing is, he doesn't know how to! With the help of the second years, how will he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the summary sounds terrible, I'm sorry.   
> But it does fit in with this fic.   
> Enjoy!

It was the beginning of volleyball practice. Everyone had started doing their usual warm-ups and stretches expect for one of the members. Kageyama. He was too distracted by something to even pay attention and get ready for volleyball practice properly which was highly shocking. He was busy focussing on how he’s going confess to his crush, Sugawara Koushi. He had finally decided on telling the older boy today but the thing is... He doesn’t know how.

Tanaka spotted the love-struck first year and tapped his shorter companion, Nishinoya, on the shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up with Kageyama? He’s usually broody but today he’s a bit... Different.”

“Hm?” The shorter boy looked into the direction of Kageyama. “I dunno, should we go ask him?”

“Alright.”

Both of the second years went towards Kageyama and called out his name. Tobio was snapped back into reality before looking at the second years.

“Yo, Kageyama, Tanaka and I were wondering why you seemed so... Dazed.”    

“Huh? Um... I was just...- There’s no reason.”

“Oh really? Because from over there, it looked as though you were blushing.” Tanaka smirked. “Are you sure it’s nothing?”

“W-well...”

“Oh, it seems Kageyama’s in love, doesn’t it, Noya?”

“Oh, it does, it does~.”

Tobio suddenly went red as the boys hit it on the nail. Tanaka and Nishinoya began laughing out loud at Kageyama as he turned away in embarrassment.

“Ah, calm down Kageyama, we won’t tell.” Tanaka ruffled the first year’s hair.

“Who is it you like? Hitoka-san? Kiyoko-senpai?”

“Bare in mind, if it _is_ Kiyoko-senpai, we’ll have to fight you for her-”

“Sugawara-senpai...”

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at each other in confusion as Kageyama spoke quietly.

The first year turned back to the two older boys. “I like... Sugawara-senpai.”

“Eh? Seriously?” Tanaka tilted his head in puzzlement.

“Wow, I never would have guessed...” Nishinoya mumbled out.

“And,” Kageyama added on. “I wanted to confess to him today but I don’t know how. I’ve never done this before.”

“Hm, that sounds...”

“I know, you don’t have to say it.” Kageyama sighed.

“Well, have you written how you feel in a letter and put it in an envelope to give to him? Or even made/brought a present for him?” Nishinoya questioned.

“...No.” Those completely slipped the first year’s mind.

“Well how do you expect to confess to him without them?” Tanaka asked.

“I... Don’t know? I didn’t really think that far...”

“Ah Kageyama, why do make everything so hard?” Both second years called out in unison.   

“I don’t mean to-.”

“Okay how about this, we’ll help you confess to him since we feel bad for you.” The short second year tapped Kageyama on the back.

“Okay?”

“Firstly we’ll start with you dropping hints to him.” Tanaka suggested.

“How would I do that?”

“Compliments! Compliment him from time to time.” Nishinoya chimed in enthusiastically.

“I guess that could work...”

“Of course it will!” Spoke out confidently.

“We’ll show you how it’s done throughout practice, but with Kiyoko-senpai. Fair enough?” Nishinoya inquired.

Kageyama gave a single-minded nod before all three boys were called back to practice. The tall first year felt himself getting back into his normal mind-set throughout practice. Doing serves, shouting at Hinata, thinking about Sugawara- oh, oh no.

The thoughts of Sugawara slipped back into his mind making him become distracted again. His thoughts were stopped once he heard Nishinoya calling for him.

“ _Gahh_ , Kiyoko-senpai,” Nishinoya went up to the female third year. “I may be the best Libero, but the only thing I want to catch right now is your heart.”

Now there was many things wrong with that compliment, to the point that even Kiyoko stood there in bewilderment from what was just said. It’s a good thing that only Tanaka, Kiyoko and Kageyama heard that.

Nishinoya gave the thumbs-up to the first year as an indication for him to try it out on Sugawara. Kageyama gave a determined nod as he focussed back on Sugawara to find a good time to say a compliment. But the only problem is that the best compliment he gave anyone on the team was ‘Nice’ and even that failed sadly. That still didn’t stop him though.

He spotted Sugawara spike the ball to Hinata helping them gain a point. ‘Now! I should say something!’ Kageyama didn’t know what to say as a compliment at this point but just say whatever he was thinking.

“N-nice... p-p _ASS_!”

Now, it may have sounded good in his head but once shouted out loud, it sounded pretty creepy. Yes, it sounded like an awful butt pun in which caught everyone’s attention. Tanaka covered his face and muttered ‘Kageyama, no’ under his breath whilst Nishinoya started snickering on the other side of the court.

‘I said nice pass, why is everyone staring at me?’ The first year thought to himself as he noticed he was being stared at by the whole team. He couldn’t help but blush at being looked at so much. There was a completely awkward silence between everyone until Daichi spoke up and broke it.

“Why is everyone just standing there? Back to practice!” The rest of the team snapped out of it and went back to what they were told to do.

Tobio was able to calm himself down a bit when the focus was no longer on him. A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder which was Tanaka’s.

“Dude, what was that?”

“I-I don’t know. It was the first thing that popped into my head.”

“Wow... Okay how about you try a different approach?” The bald second year suggested.

“How?” Kageyama actually felt bad about saying anything else just in case it fails.

“Don’t compliment him on how he plays volleyball, compliment him himself. But please just... Don’t make it about his ass again. That was terrible. And be more smooth.”

“Okay.” He nodded with a slight grin.

As practice went on, Kageyama made sure he thought through everything he was going to say but it seems like thinking about it didn’t work. He ended up saying stupid things like:

“Wow, I am _ASS_ tounded at how good you can serve!”

Or:

“That spike was _BOOTY_ ful!”

The first year didn’t realise how bad he was at complimenting someone properly until he said all of those things in the span of a few hours. And the only reactions he got from Sugawara were either blushes or him smiling sincerely.

Finally, the antagonizing pain of awful compliments was over since practice had finished. As everyone began cleaning up, both Tanaka and Nishinoya dragged Kageyama to a corner to speak to him.

“Hey, Kageyama, what was all of the about?” The shorter second year asked with disappointment in his voice.

“Ah, well, it was me giving Sugawara compliments?”

“You call that compliments?” Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

“Those were awful puns!” Nishinoya called out. “Do you not know the difference?”

Kageyama only looked down feeling at fault.

“Haa... What are we going to do with you?” Nishinoya tapped the first year's shoulder. “You only have one more shot at this before he goes home.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Well, you could...-”

Out of nowhere, all three boys heard Ennoshita’s voice. He sounded a bit annoyed and tired.

“I’ve heard enough of this. Narita, Kinnoshita, get them.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were both pulled away from the first year abruptly. The two second years as well as Kageyama were absolutely confused.

“Ennoshita-senpai? What are you doing?” Tobio asked as he watched what was going on in front of him.

“Well let’s put it this way. Don’t ever ask for advice from Tanaka _or_ Nishinoya. There are reasons why they’re single.”

“That’s a little mean of you, Ennoshita!” Tanaka called out dramatically.

Completely ignoring Tanaka’s comment Kageyama referred back to what Ennoshita said. “Wait-.”

“I accidentally listened in when they first confronted you before practice. So did Narita and Kinnoshita.” He pointed to the second years mentioned. “We feel kind of bad that you had to go through this and wanted to help.”

It must either be Kageyama’s lucky or worst day. Getting all of the second years to help is a weird but nice feeling.

“But how?”

“First, get him on his own. Then, apologize; what you did would creep out anyone. And finally, tell him how you actually feel. The worst thing he can do is turn you down.” Ennoshita smiled gently. “Look, he’s getting ready to go into the changing room. Go speak to him.”

“A-ah, okay! T-thank you...”

“No problem. Go.”

Kageyama ran past the rest of the second years and towards Koushi at the door.

“Sugwara-senpai, can I speak to you, privately?”

From the several minor incidents that happened earlier, Sugawara was actually embarrassed and scared of Kageyama let alone speaking to him privately. “Oh uh, sure. I’ll meet you guys in the changing rooms!”

He followed the first year outside far enough from the rest of the members and to where it was quiet. There was a brief awkward silence between both of the boys until Kageyama spoke up.

“Sugawara-senpai... I-I like you.”

“Eh?”

“And I have for a while. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I’m also sorry for saying all of those weird things earlier, I didn’t mean to creep you out. Please accept my confession!” The first year bowed down slightly to hide the embarrassment on his face.

Once again, there was an awkward silence between the both of them. Kageyama chose to stay in the bowing position since he was afraid of looking back into the third year’s face.

“Kageyama...” Sugawara murmured. This made the first year freeze as he heard his name being said. “Wow, this is just... wow.” He sighed happily. “I’m going to be honest with you. I like you too. I was just afraid of how you’d react if I told you, so I kept it to myself. And when you kept saying those things, I thought you were just trying to be funny or patronizing.”

“Wait,” Kageyama stood back up properly. “You mean-.”

“Yes.” Koushi walked towards the first year and hugged him. “I would like us to be more than friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was better thought out in my head, my bad. Thanks for read though!  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want lmao: http://hinata-can-shouyou-the-world.tumblr.com/


End file.
